This invention is directed to a tornado pop and more particularly to a candy holding device which also functions as an amusing toy.
Heretofore, U.S. patents have been issued for amusing toys. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,044; 4,993,986; 5,018,288; 5,272,604, and 5,673,813. These patents relate to a toy in which a motorized device causes an amusing event.